Mauvaise idée
by Izaza
Summary: Wyatt et Chris sont des jeunes adolescents, tout est parfait dans leur vie, mais un changement radical va tout bousculer leur vie qui est parfaite.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :)_

_Bon, je tiens à dire que je continue Deux frères quand même! J'ai juste eu une idée que je voulais partager, si tout va bien, je continuerais mon histoire._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Wyatt regardait le plafond de sa chambre, cela faisait quelques jours que Chris n'était pas présent dans la maison. Bien qu'il est en période d'adolescent, Wyatt s'inquiète toujours envers son petit frère. Il venait d'avoir 14 ans depuis peu et le deux-fois bénis savait que son frère avait très hâte, car sa meilleure amie faisait une fête pour lui. Cependant, il savait que quelque chose ne marchait pas avec cette fille. Quand il l'avait vu, il y a quelques jours, elle semblait gentille et elle avait l'air d'aimer beaucoup son petit frère, même plus qu'en ami. Par chance, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire de la soirée, la plupart des amis de Christopher aimaient mieux son grand frère populaire que le petit frère réservé. Chris avait perdu beaucoup d'amis à cause de cela. «Tant pis!» C'était dit Wyatt. «Je vais aller le voir!» Il commença à essayer de localiser son frère, mais son père apparut devant lui.

-Bonjour à toi, mon garçon, comment tu vas?

-Désolé, papa, je m'en allais, justement.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà informé, tu ne dois pas négliger tes séances avec les Fondateurs.

-Pa, c'est vraiment urgent!

-Qu'est-ce qui y a de plus urgent que ton futur, mon cher?

-Mon frère!

-Christopher? Il n'est pas à la maison?

-Non, c'était sa fête il y a trois jours!

-Pour vrai? J'ai encore oublié...

-Oui, et tu lui as fait suffisamment de peines, maintenant, pars!

-Wyatt, il ne faut pas que tu sois aussi proche de lui, il te manipule...

-De quoi tu parles! Il ne me manipule pas, maintenant sors!

-Saches que je pourrais prendre mot par mot...

-Tant mieux! J'aurais plus de temps avec mon frère et ma soeur! Ainsi qu'avec les tantes et maman!

-Soit!

Léo s'éclipsa aussi tôt. Wyatt recommença à essayer de localiser son frère, quand il parvient, il se rendit à l'endroit. Sachant que ses amis sont souvent mortel, Wyatt s'éclipsa et apparut dans une ruelle, non loin de l'adresse. Quand il entra dans la maison, il vit son petit frère avec ses amis. Finalement, c'est intuition était mauvaise. Alors qu'il s'en allait partir, un détail le frappa. Un Livre qui ne devrait pas être sortit du Manoir. En se rapprochant, le deux-fois-bénis réalise que c'est bien le Livre des Ombres. Qu'est-ce que avait Chris dans la tête? Il s'approcha de son frère, quand celui le vit, il ne comprit rien. Pourtant, il avait promis qu'il ne viendrait pas.

-Wy? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Pourquoi le Livre est ici?


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :)_

_Merci pour les premiers reviews qui m'ont insisté à continuer mon histoire._

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

-Le Livre est ici? Demanda Chris.

Wyatt analysa son petit frère pendant quelques minutes, il réalisa, après un certain moment, que Christopher n'était pas au courant que le Livre des Ombres était dans cette maison. Il s'avança vers son frère, malgré tout, et commença, d'une voix froide et glacial, à parler.

-Si j'apprends que c'est toi, tu vas avoir des problèmes Christopher Perry Halliwell.

Le jeune adolescent déglutit, c'était la première fois que Wyatt le regardait aussi sérieusement et, surtout, la première fois que son frère lui parlait de cette façon.

-Wy, je te le jure, je connais les risques de sortir le livre!

-Alors, expliques-moi!

-Mais, plus que je te dis que ce n'est pas moi! Wy tu dois me croire!

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire ou non, tu as déjà fait assez de bêtise.

-Mais jamais je ferais ça, t'imagine si maman a un problème et que le Livre n'est pas au grenier, commença Chris, non, non, et si maman a un problème?

Wyatt voyait bien que Chris était sur le choc.

-Je te crois, petit frère, maintenant, récupérons le Livre et partons.

-D'accord.

**Une semaine plus tard...**

-Maman? Demanda Wyatt.

-Oui?

-As-tu vu Chris?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre...

-Il est quelle heure? Demanda la mère de famille.

-6h37, maman.

-J'avoue, Chris est un lève tard, d'habitude.

-Et il arrive toujours à l'école en retard, mais là, il n'est pas dans la maison.

-Tu ne le sens plus?

-Je ne sens pas sa magie ici.

-Où sens-tu sa magie? Demanda la mère, de plus en plus inquiète.

-Je vais le retrouver, commença Wyatt, ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Tout va bien aller.

-Je voulais te demander, la semaine dernière, le Livre a disparu pendant quelques heures, où elle était?

-Et ben... euh... c'est que...

-Wyatt Halliwell, si tu oses essayer de mentir à ta mère, tu auras de gros problèmes!

-Ok, Chris était dans une fête d'amis et le Livre s'est rendu là-bas, on ne sait comment et je crois que Chris a quelque chose à avoir dans cette histoire.

-Peut-être que c'est son ami Dan? Il connait notre secret, non?

-Dan... Daniel, il connait beaucoup plus que notre secret! S'écria Wyatt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda sa mère, perdue.

-Je dois retrouver Chris! Le plus vite possible!

-Voyons, Wyatt?

-Dan est un démon, je le sens et Chris est avec lui!

-je t'accompagne, avec tes tantes. Confirma Piper.

-J'imagine que c'est un ordre? Demanda le deux-fois-bénis.

-Tu imagines bien. Confirma sa mère. Paige, amène tes fesses ici, sur le champs! Nous avions un problème et amène Phoebe aussi.

Les deux soeurs Halliwell arrivèrent dans la cuisine, elles étaient surprises, jamais Piper les appelait le matin. Ça devrait être vraiment urgent.

-Quel est le problème? Demanda Phoebe. Oh Wyatt, tu t'inquiètes autant?

-Phoebe, pas le temps, Chris est en danger! Cria Wyatt.

-Chris? Debout à cette heure? Paige rit vers la fin de sa phrase, pour elle, son neveu n'est jamais debout avant 8h moins quinze.

-Va voir dans sa chambre! Mais moi, je vais le sauver!

-Relaxe, Dan est peut-être gentil? Commença Piper. Et peut-être que Chris est allé à la chasse aux démons.

-Ses affaires sont ici, il n'a rien qui peut l'aider s'il tombe en danger.

-Il a ses pouvoirs et peut nous appeler! Confirma Paige.

Tout à coup, Wyatt s'effondra sur le sol, avec une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis. Il réussit à relever la tête.

-Chris...


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour/Bonsoir :)_

_Voilà la suite :)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

-Tout le monde au grenier, maintenant! Cria Piper.

Les sœurs Halliwell et Wyatt montèrent au grenier, même si Wyatt n'était pas en très bonne posture, il ne voulait pas d'aide. Piper ouvra la porte en premier et marcha, assez rapidement vers le Livre des Ombres, mais elle s'arrêta net.

-Il n'est plus là.

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est plus là? Demanda Paige.

-Le Livre.

-Quoi? Protestèrent Wyatt et les tantes.

-Léo! Appela Piper.

-Il ne viendra pas, maman. J'ai eu une chicane avec lui, il y a une semaine. Expliqua Wyatt.

-Il va venir et je le sais, maintenant prend la pendule avec tante Phoebe et essaie de localiser Christopher.

Après plusieurs minutes, le pendule ne donnait rien. Quand soudain, une forme blanche et bleu apparue dans la pièce. Léo était venu, finalement, son père n'était pas le crétin qu'il pensait.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ton fils a disparu.

Léo regarda dans la pièce, quand il vit Wyatt.

-Wyatt est ici, Piper, il n'a pas disparut.

-Ton autre fils, tu sais, Christopher! S'écria Wyatt.

-Chris a disparut, vous êtes sure qu'il ne veut juste pas vous attirez l'attention?

-Ok, il est quelle heure papa? Demanda Wyatt.

Léo tourna le regard vers l'horloge, 6H45.

-Il est présentement 6H45 du matin.

-As-tu déjà vu Chris debout avant 8H?

-Non.

-Alors il a disparut!

-Calmes toi, Wyatt. Respire. Ton frère ne doit pas être très loin. Il a peut-être été chez son ami David?

-Daniel! Crièrent toute la famille en même temps.

-Quelle différence? Commença Léo. Ce que je voulais simplement dire, c'est qu'il est sûrement chez un de ses amis.

-La pendule ne l'a pas trouvé! Cria Wyatt.

-Ok, je vais le localiser. Trancha Léo.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le grenier fut dans un silence de mort. On entendait ni murmure ni craquement de la maison. Rien.

-Il est en Enfer. Confirma Léo.

-Où? Questionna Wyatt.

-Au Nord de Baltimore. Répondit le Fondateur.

Tout de suite, Wyatt s'éclipsa.

-Quand nous allons revenir, commença la mère de famille, nous allons avoir une grosse discutions avec nos enfants!

-Comme tu veux Piper. Tu m'appelleras, pendant ce temps, je serais en haut.

Piper leva les yeux au ciel, comment Léo pouvait-il être un père aussi indigne? La mère partie avec sa sœur Paige et Phoebe. Arrivées au lieu, Chris était inconscient. Personne ne vit ce qui s'est réellement produit, la seule chose que Wyatt a pu apercevoir est qu'il vit sa mère et ses tantes se faire tuer devant lui.


End file.
